A method of this type and such an apparatus using twin-shaft, interengaging, closely meshing screw extruders, are known from DE-OS No. 16 07 821.
It is further known from DE-PS No. 927 006 to provide, in a continuous process, first a vacuum dehumidifying zone to remove secondary constituents harmful to the aroma and then a refining zone.
EP-OS No. 140 729 describes a method using a screw extruder in which unwanted flavours (off-flavours) are removed from the finished mixture, there no high temperatures and degrees of humidity can be used so that roasting aromas, which are wanted in themselves, are also removed.
In DE-OS No. 34 17 126 a method is described in which the mixture becomes liquid during aerating and is forced into an extruder through a tamping screw. No great accuracy in proportioning is achieved by this means and the warm mixture cannot be sheared without being converted into caramel.
Starting from this known prior art, a continuous method of producing chocolate has been developed in which all discontinuous steps are eliminated. Nevertheless, the continuity of this method was achieved essentially in that a plurality of conventional individual units were connected in series through connecting pipes so that the simplification in the apparatus which should be aimed at as well as the corresponding compact construction and an associated sojourn time which should be as short as possible, could not be realized in the optimum manner.